Convivencia
by Ludwig van Cluster
Summary: Bonnibel es una chica estudiosa, tiene una buena vida y con el pasar de un año parecían ir mejores las cosas con su novio. ¿En qué momento el par de ojos de cierta morena comenzó a poner de cabeza su 'lógica' y sentidos? Alerta, hormonas adolescentes haciendo de las suyas.
1. I

Un suspiro reconfortante se escapó de sus labios cuando el paisaje cambió. Todo ese mar de edificios, humo y autos fue reemplazado por los árboles y casas coloridas de su ciudad. Desde que supo que por continuar sus estudio tendría que marchar a la capital se había puesto muy nerviosa, estaba tan acostumbrada al silencio, al poco gentío y al ritmo acompasado de su ciudad natal que cercioró sus miedos cuando puso un pie en lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante un año. Pero por fin estaba de vuelta, podía volver con una sonrisa a su departamento y hacerle una visita a sus amigas para aclarar un par de detalles...

Claro, y contarles la larga historia acerca de quién conoció en la capital y ahora era su actual novio, con quien volvía porque resultaron venir del mismo sitio.

Una risilla a su lado llamó su atención. Cuando volteó su rostro fue atrapado por las manos del moreno quien le besó en los labios.

– Te has vuelto a perder en el paisaje, Bonnibel.

– Estaba pensando en casa, no puedo creer que ya estemos aquí.

– Pero lo estamos y nos esperan unas largas vacaciones.

Marshall abrazó a la chica por la cintura y la acercó a si. Bonnibel sonrió y se removió en el abrazo hasta encontrar un hueco cómodo bajo el mentón del moreno. Los dos callaron mientras miraban por la ventana del bus.

La respiración acompasada del chico hacía mover levemente la cabeza de Bonnibel. La chica sonrió, ¿quién hubiera pensado que un viaje con una intención lejos de relacionarse con el amor se lo haya llevado justo al umbral de su casa? Aunque nunca le había preocupado mucho el no haber tenido pareja, se había preguntado más de una vez si estaría con alguien dentro de unos años, no es que le incomodase mucho el tema del solterío, y aún teniendo a Marshall como compañero de clases no supo que tenían puntos a favor para ser algo más si no luego de un buen tiempo.

– Tenía que preguntarte algo, Bon. – la voz áspera cortó los pensamientos de Bonnibel.

– ¿Hmh? – respondió, cerrando los ojos.

– Verás, sabes que nos conocemos desde hace un año ya... y déjame decirte que fueron los mejores meses que he vivido hasta ahora, me siento muy cómodo contigo...

Bonnibel abrió los ojos con un dejo de confusión y se acomodó hasta quedar frente a frente al chico para intentar leer sus expresiones. Le encontró con una mano tras la nuca y con la mirada en el suelo.

– ¿Ocurrió algo, Marshall?

– No sé cómo decirlo para que no suene... comprometedor – el chico hizo hincapié a la última palabra. – pero me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar este verano en mi casa... quiero decir...

– ¿El verano contigo? ¿Algo como vivir contigo?– preguntó Bonnibel sorprendida, sin poder resistirse ante los rodeos.

– No. No me refiero a eso, sólo que podríamos... probar, pasar un buen rato juntos estos meses, ver como nos va, nada comprometedor.

Bonnibel se quedó mirando por un largo rato a su novio, quien ya había comenzado a maldecirse interiormente por tal mala idea, pero finalmente se volteó para apoyarse nuevamente en su pecho.

"_Vivir con Marshall." –_ Pensó. – _"Bueno, no exactamente vivir, eso suena demasiado... sólo será algo para probar."_

La mueca preocupada de Bonnibel lentamente se fue transformando en una sonrisa pequeña. Se estaba preocupando demasiado por un tema que ya le habían recalcado, no era serio. Suspiró por última vez y juntó sus manos en el regazo.

– Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo...

– Veamos cómo nos va, después de todo no es algo formal, ¿no?

Marshall sonrió ampliamente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento, mucho más tranquilo. – Sólo por el verano. – Agregó. A los segundos una risa ronca se atoró en su garganta y aunque intentó luchar contra ella, captó la atención de Bonnibel.

– ¿Marshall?

– Nada, nada, – respondió entre risas. – sólo me imaginé la cara que pondrá mi hermana cuando se entere.

– Uh, e-espera, ¿hermana? – Bonnibel se había vuelto a enderezar. En ningún momento el chico había comentado acerca de una hermana. – Pero Marshall, ¿tu hermana está viviendo contigo? Entonces cómo es que...

– No lo pienses así, Bonnibel. – intentó hablar Marshall, un poco asustado. – Mi casa es de dos pisos, la planta de abajo es donde está la cocina, el baño, esas cosas y mi habitación, es en la parte de arriba donde vive mi hermana. Incluso, ya nos habíamos puesto en un caso hipotético donde yo llevaba a alguna chica a vivir conmigo y ella no se vio afectada. Además, más se la pasa fuera de casa que conmigo, ni siquiera la sentirás.

– No era tanto por mí... es que no la quiero incomodar.

– Nada de qué preocuparte, cuando la vayas conociendo me darás la razón.

* * *

**Convivencia**

#1

* * *

La comodidad del sofá de la sala más la tenue luz anaranjada del sol en plena tarde, resolvían una mezcla exquisita que invitaba a cualquiera a caer dormido bajo tal agrado. En efecto, Bonnibel fue una de las primeras en el día en ser víctima. Había comenzado sentándose como cualquier persona para estudiar sus libros de química, pero poco a poco su cuerpo fue deslizándose a través del sofá y terminó irremediablemente estirada tan larga era en un sueño profundo.

– _¡Marceline! Escúchame por el amor de dios. – _Se oyó a lo lejos._  
_

Bonnibel se removió a duras penas en su posición y soltó unos gruñidos mientras se restregaba un ojo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierta demoró un par de segundos para situarse. Seguía en la casa de su novio y al parecer era de tarde.

– Mierda, me quedé dormida. – masculló con voz débil. Se miró el regazo donde descansaban sus lentes y dos libros de química abiertos. Los tomó y estiró el brazo para dejar todo en la mesilla.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe haciendo que la pelirosa diera un pequeño brinco sobresaltado.

– Marceline, mírame. – dijo una voz desde afuera.

– Flame, deja, por favor. Tengo hambre, ¿vale? no aguanto por tomar una taza de café... –hubo una pausa. – nos vemos mañana.

Bonnibel se impulsó hasta quedar sentada y dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia la entrada de la casa. Había oído unas voces y creyó saber de quienes eran. Cuando vio la melena negra entrar por la puerta principal sonrió satisfecha de no haber errado. Estuvo apunto de levantar un brazo y saludar a la recién llegada pero las palabras se atropellaron en sus labios cuando Marceline cerró la puerta con delicadeza y suspiró cansada.

– ¿Marceline?

La pelirosa tuvo que levantar ambas cejas cuando la chica dio un pequeño brinco. Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento. Marceline volteó con brusquedad hacia Bonnibel y se relamió los labios un tanto alterada.

– Dios, tú me sueles sacar unos sustos, Bonnie.

– Lo lamento.

La morena suspiró por segunda vez y se acercó a paso lento hacia el sofá. Se quedó parada junto a él y Bonnibel se vio obligada a hablar para romper el hielo que envolvía a la chica, estaba segura de que si no lo hacía se hubiese quedado ahí durante toda la tarde.

– Qué cara. – murmuró Bonnibel estudiando la mueca incómoda de Marceline. – ¿Ocurrió algo, verdad?

– Sólo estoy cansada, Bonnie. – Marceline rodeó el sofá y se dejó caer con hastío junto a Bonnibel, quien se acomodó para quedar mirando hacia la pelinegra. – He estado corriendo de un lado a otro, sólo es eso. – agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras levantaba los hombros.

Bonnibel dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. Interiormente sonreía, no por el estado en que había llegado la chica, si no porque a pesar de sus palabras y sonrisas sabía que en el fondo le pasaba algo malo. Era increíble, no llevaba más de un par de meses en esa casa y se había logrado convertir en una verdadera buena amiga de la hermana de su novio, apenas se conocieron supo que había un tipo de química especial que les haría aburrirse jamás mientras conversaran. Y así había sido, desde una charla hasta tardes enteras hablando de la vida.

– ¿Tan malo es que no me lo puedes contar?

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Marceline, quien sólo se cruzó de brazos y bufó volteándose hacia el lado contrario de los ojos que le miraban acusadores. – Si lo dices así lo haces ver grave.

Bonnibel no pudo evitar soltar una risa y Marceline se encorvó mucho más en su postura. – _"Entonces sí había algo. _– Pensó. La pelirosa sonrió mientas miraba la espalda cubierta por la cabellera de la chica y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros para obligarla a caer de espaldas en su regazo. Luego de unas pocas protestas, Marceline por fin se quedó quieta y sólo disfrutó de la comodidad de la posición. Bonnibel bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar suspirar, tenía aún un poco de curiosidad por lo que le había ocurrido pero prefirió callar.

– Es Flame.

La voz de Marceline hizo que Bonnibel levantara ambas cejas expectante. La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos.

– Está actuando un poco... raro.

– ¿Raro? –repitió Bonnie ladeando la cabeza.

– Tú sabes... raro... agh, por qué es tan complicada esa chica. –Marceline bufó y se dio una pequeña vuelta para acomodarse de lado quedando su rostro frente a frente al vientre te la pelirosa. – A veces me carcome la cabeza el pensar qué le pasa, hay tardes en que no me dirige la palabra ni la mirada y luego de alguna manera misteriosa termino yo siendo la culpable de todo... – su voz terminó en un hilo.

Bonnibel hizo una mueca.

– Ya se le pasará, es Flame, ambas sabemos como es.

– Eso espero, esta sería la segunda semana en que tiene que hacer algo 'curiosamente urgente' y me evita.

– ¿Y si realmente lo tiene?

– No tendría tal cara de 'aléjate de mi' cada tarde...

– Qué problema. – susurró Bonnibel. Marcelie gruñó y restregó la mejilla en los muslos de Bonnibel exasperada. Luego levantó la mirada hacia la pelirosa y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Y si yo soy el problema?

– De qué hablas, Marcy. – respondió enseguida Bonnibel con el ceño levemente fruncido. – No comiences a echarte la culpa de algo que desconoces.

– Quiero decir, vamos, me conoces, hay una probabilidad de que yo haya dicho algo que la molestase.

– Si es así no veo por qué el ignorarte por tanto tiempo. – Las palabras de la pelirosa se escucharon con un tono de molestia. – Si dijiste algo podría simplemente hablar contigo y asunto arreglado.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que la pelinegra rompió la extraña sensación de atadura entre las dos miradas que se había formado riéndose.

– Gracias Bonnie. – le agradeció. – Me haces ver las cosas de una manera tan poco complicada que me siento como una mentecata.

– Idiota. – instintivamente las manos de Bonnie se trasladaron hacia la cabellera negra y casi por auto-reflejo comenzó a pasar sus uñas con cuidado por la cabeza de Marceline. – Por ahora deja las cosas calmarse. No intentes sumergirte más en la olla caliente.

Sonrió complacida cuando la chica atrapada entre su regazo y sus dedos suspiró satisfecha. Sabía que a Marceline le encantaba que le mimaran de esa manera aunque no lo dijera, y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto hacerle el favor de darle un pequeño masaje.

* * *

**_Click._**

Bastó de un pequeño sonido de la llave entrando en el cerrojo para que Bonnibel abriera de par en par los ojos. La sala ya no estaba como recordaba, ahora todo tenía un tinte negro o gris y la tenue luz de la luna entraba a duras penas por la ventana. Bajo sus manos sintió que otro cuerpo se movía. Descubrió que se había quedado dormida y al parecer Marceline también, y que aún tenía los dedos enredados en las hebras negras de su amiga.

– ¿Q-qué ocurre? – masculló Marceline aturdida.

– ¡Ya llegué!

La puerta de entrada se abrió con la brutalidad de todo veinteañero. Marshall se arregló el asa de su bolso en el hombro y prendió la luz. La sonrisa del moreno de oreja a oreja se pudo apreciar desde todos los rincones de la casa. Bonnibel levantó una ceja y Marshall dejó pasar el aire lo más calmado que pudo por su boca.

– Al fin conseguí un día libre, mañana no debo trabajar. – Dejó que el bolso se deslizara por el brazo y lo acomodó junto a la lámpara. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Bonnibel sonrió picaresco. – Bonnie, ¿me estabas esperando?...

– ¿C-cómo?– dijo por lo bajo Bonnie mientras sentía a Marceline moverse. El moreno le había guiñado un ojo mientras se le comenzó a acercar con lentitud.

– Estoy cansado Bonnie, quiero mi premio... oh, tú. –Marshall, literalmente, casi se tira encima de Bonnibel, se había apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y estuvo a punto de besar a su novia cuando la silueta de su hermana emergió desde la nada hasta quedar sentada y mirarlo. – ¿Qué haces aquí, gárgola? – le preguntó con una mueca. Aparte de sorprenderlo le había cortado todo el rollo.

– Festejando de tu ausencia. – Marceline se masajeo el cuello cuando sintió un pequeño dolor por haber dormido tan encogida.

– Lo que hay que festejar es que no te has pasado una noche fuera de casa. – respondió, a lo que Bonnibel sólo pudo reír levemente y vacilar la mirada entre los dos hermanos sin saber qué decir.

– Lamento aguarte la fiesta, –agregó Marceline parándose. – de todos modos ya me largo.

– ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó la pelirosa que la siguió con la mirada.

– Bueno, tengo un nuevo motivo para arrancar, – miró a Marshall. – dinero, tiempo, un bar a no más de veinte minutos. – levantó los hombros – Nos vemos, _tórtolos. _

– Adiós, _tártaro._

– Ve con cuidado. – subió la voz Bonnibel, pero Marceline ya se había acercado a toda velocidad a la puerta. Cuando desapareció por completo la pelirosa se limitó a suspirar.

– Veo que quedamos solos.

– Así es Marsh-... ¡eh! – Bonnibel soltó un pequeño grito cuando el chico, con un ágil movimiento, rodeó el sofá y se dejó caer, empujándola de espaldas de paso, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. – ¿M-marshall? – Bonnibel juntó las manos en su pecho cuando el rostro de su novio se acercó tanto al suyo que sólo unos centímetros los separaron.

Últimamente ese jueguito seductor se había acrecentado por parte de él, quizás por el sentimiento de haber llegado a la ciudad, estar en su casa, en su territorio. Había tomado más confianza en la relación, mucho más impulsivo, mucho más dominante del que había conocido en la capital.

Y justamente, ese momento se convertía en otra gran prueba.

– Solos.

* * *

Marceline se limitó a morderse el labio lo más fuerte que pudo cuando al final de la calle el cabello pelirrojo de su mejor amiga resaltó en la noche.

El hecho de haber salido corriendo -simplemente no soportaba ver la cara que ponía su hermano cuando besaba a Bonnibel- le había nublado completamente la memoria. Había dejado el dinero en su habitación y era lo único que faltaba, ya no sabía para qué iba a ir al bar, pero claramente no pensaba devolverse. Seguramente de nuevo los encontraría en su posición de _bella y bestia_. Lo que no entendía es cómo Bonnie aguantaba a su hermano, quería decir, ¿quién en el mundo soporta a un tipo que pasa más tiempo arreglándose en el espejo que diciendo cosas con sentido? Ya, quizás en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón sí quería a su hermano, pero por el amor de dios, estaba cansada de decirle que su nivel de metrosexualidad lo llevaría al caos... junto a ella.

Aparte de todo aquel dilema, volver o no volver, se halló contra otro 'ser o no ser' al final del camino fuera de su casa. Por delante tenía un problemón con remera y pantalón que le miraba suplicante y sólo quería evadir, pero como había pensado antes, tendría que pensárselo dos veces antes de volver a casa con su hermano y Bonnibel besuqueándose. ¿Qué demonios hacía Flame a las afueras de su casa?

Su mirada viajo por todos los rincones de la calle buscando algo que la salvase, pero cuando no encontró nada -y con la idea de volver a su casa completamente desechada- guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y sólo caminó. Antes había ignorado ya a gente, pero que sea una de sus mejores amigas a la quién debía hacerlo le costaba mucho.

– Alto ahí, Marceline. – dijo Flame, apenas la pelinegra pasó junto a ella. Marceline sólo se detuvo en silencio. – Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, –agregó cuando vio de reojo la silueta de su amiga intentar moverse. – ¿me escucharás lo que te tengo que decir?

– Fíjate que acabas de invertir los papeles. – dijo mirándola con una mueca de dolor. – Pensé que eras tú la que no quería escucharme.

– Cometí un error, lo sé. – dijo enseguida Flame cuando Marceline ya se había dado media vuelta para irse. – Pero ya no soporto guardármelo.

– Entonces... ¿Me dirás toda la verdad? – Marceline volteó con un poco de timidez.

– Toda. – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. – ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas cervezas?

– Vale, pero hoy no traigo dinero. – Marceline miró de reojo su casa.

– Yo invito.

El bar Masticador no era el más conocido, mucho menos el más caro, pero sí el más acogedor. Tras sus paredes grises y sucias se hallaban miles de historias, miles de 'salud', miles de risas. Marceline lo había conocido hace unos años gracias a su amiga Flame, -en ese tiempo no tan cercanas- y de una rutina de ir una vez cada mes terminó yendo casi todos los días, quizás no a beber pero al menos a pasar un buen rato o a ahogar penas.

Apenas entraron las dos chicas unas manos se alzaron para saludarlas. Marceline les sonrió a los otros clientes-amigos y movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. Flame se había adelantado unos pasos con la intención de elegir mesa y terminaron sentándose en una del rincón.

– Ya estamos. – dijo Flame sin mirar a Marceline.

– Dos de las de siempre. – la pelinegra había alzado la voz hacia el cantinero quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– Lamento que tengas que soportar mi carácter. – habló en seguida sin querer dar rodeos. – Es tan... tan...

– ¿Impulsivo? – Marceline sonrió de medio lado cuando Flame rió.

Luego la sonrisa de apoco se fue borrando hasta quedar sólo una mueca triste. – La verdad es que no te entiendo. He pensado bastante sobre tu actitud en los últimos días y luego de darle vueltas y vueltas no me queda más que pensar que es mi culpa.

– Por favor no pienses así, sabes que nada has hecho.

– ¿Pero entonces? – Marceline carraspeó cuando las palabras salieron con un dejo de dolor. – Si hice o dije algo malo, lo lamento porque...

– Deja de disculparte. – Flame había puesto un puño sobre la mesa haciendo que Marceline callara de súbito. – No lo hagas más, soy yo la que debo hacerlo.

Las dos chicas suspiraron con tensión y desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. En ese momento un chico llegó junto a ellas y puso dos cervezas sobre la mesa. Marceline sólo movió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

La pelirroja agarró una lata y tragó un gran sorbo de cerveza con la intención de suavizar el ardor en su pecho que le anudaba la garganta cada vez que hablaba. Mientras tragaba inspeccionó la imagen de la lata. – No puedo creer que antes no pudiésemos tomar de estas.

– Oye, aún son fuertes, que seas una alcohólica no significa que esta cerveza pierda nivel.

Flame rió entre dientes. – Mira quién lo dice, señorita santidad.

Las dos chicas estallaron en risas que poco a poco se fueron apagando mientras se miraban. En el interior ambas añoraban estar nuevamente de buenas, pasar esas tardes en que se preocupaban de nada, reír incluso sin motivo. Ahora sólo se miraban con dolor cuando se saludaban.

Flame apretó la lata con nerviosismo y soltó un ruidoso suspiro.

– Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti hablarme de lo que te pasa, sólo te pido que confíes en mí. – intervino Marceline al percatarse de la forma de laberinto que estaba tomando la conversación.

– Confío en ti, Marcy, sólo que... – Flame suspiró y miró al suelo sin poder soportar la mirada de la pelinegra en la suya. – Yo... hice algo malo.

– ¿Algo malo? – Marceline había levantado las cejas. No esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su amiga, pero cuando la vio morderse el labio y callar no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. – Flame, demonios, no te hagas esto más complicado, yo no te juzgaré y lo sabes. Sólo suéltalo.

– ¿No me juzgarás? – La pelirroja había levantado el rostro con rudeza y Marceline tuvo que tragar dos veces cuando le vio con lágrimas en los ojos. – Perfecto, no me juzgarás, ¿no me odiarás? porque adivina qué, hace un año habían muchas cosas que jamás se me habían pasado por la cabeza, pero fue necesario de unos meses para descubrir que no se puede manejar el corazón y las asquerosas artimañas que tienen los sentimientos en contra de uno. A pesar de que luché contra sensaciones que sabía serían problemáticas... t-terminé de todas formas enamorada... de ti.

El silencio congelante fue tal que por un segundo Marceline creyó oír las pulsaciones en su cabeza. Durante todos esos días había estado barajando en su cabeza muchas situaciones hipotéticas, muchos '¿qué tal si?', pero jamás se le había pasado tal pensamiento.

¿Qué debía decir? Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenía miedo, miedo porque no sabía como reaccionar y una extraña sensación de ansiedad por lo que ocurriría luego le había comenzado a carcomer.

Por un momento sintió que a la chica que tenía en frente, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada titubeante, no la conocía realmente. Si lo hiciese, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de algo tan importante? Lo peor de todo es que no tenía palabras para reconfortarla, no tenía porque la causa de sus males y penas era la misma que le daría las opciones para mitigarlo.

– Era de esperarse tu reacción. – susurró Flame con la cabeza gacha. Pasó cerca de un minuto en el que ninguna de las dos dijo otra palabra y fue lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja cayera en la total desesperación y se parara. – Se hace un poco tarde, Marcy, mejor me voy a casa... deberías hacer lo mismo.

– ¿F-flame? – El movimiento brusco de la pelirroja casi corriendo a la salida bastó para que Marceline volviese en sí. Fuese lo que ocurriese Flame seguía siendo su amiga y ahora corría con un problema peor del que había tenido hace dos minutos. La pelinegra se paró y comenzó a correr detrás de ella. Marceline por una parte tuvo suerte de ser un poco más rápida, por lo que luego de salir del local y cruzar una cuadra le alcanzó poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Cuando los ojos expectantes de la pelirroja y los suyos se cruzaron, nuevamente el miedo hizo aparición.

¿Ahora qué? Había corrido tras la chica pero con la más mínima idea de qué decirle, sólo quería transmitirle de alguna manera que todo estaría bien. ¿Por qué mierda no podían ser las cosas más simples?

– Ya me voy.

– ¡No espera! Dios, ¡agh! – Marceline se pasó una mano por la frente, bajo el flequillo. Las palabras e ideas se le amontonaron como locas en la cabeza y lengua, por lo que tomó aire lo más hondo que pudo. – Flame, ¿estás completamente segura?

Plop. Ese fue el disparo, la gota que faltaba para desbordar los sentimientos alocados en el pecho de Flame. La chica sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior y alejarse un paso de una Marceline totalmente asustada.

– ¿Estás tratando de decir que no tengo la capacidad para saber lo que siento?

– De... ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

– ¡¿No es eso lo que quieres decir?! – Flame cerró los puños. – ¡Yo...! ¡Tú!... no sabes cuánto... – la pelirroja calló y le miró fijamente, pero con una mirada tan grisácea que Marceline no pudo descifrar lo que le intentaban decir sus ojos.

Cuando la chica dio un paso adelante y agarró con ambas manos su rostro, la duda se despejó. Al principio no pudo reaccionar ni sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, para mal de ella el tiempo del beso fue insuficiente para hacerle reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando parpadeó lúcida Flame ya no le besaba, nuevamente estaba a un paso de ella pero totalmente sonrojada. Lo único que recuerda es verla dar media vuelta y perderse en la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

El ruido de la música fuertísimo a lo lejos hizo estremecer a la pareja.

El chico que yacía acostado sobre ella se removió haciéndola despertar a duras penas. Bonnibel levantó un brazo y dejó caer la muñeca sobre su frente mientras abría los ojos con pesadez. El sol entraba con todo su poder por la ventana, debía ser medio día ya. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con que Marshall descansaba en su pecho y la tenía agarrada por la cintura como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

– Dios. – susurró por lo bajo Bonnibel, estaba completamente atrapada.

_– "the way that gravity pulls on you and me..."_

La letra de la canción se oyó tan fuerte y clara que bastó sólo de eso para hacer que ambos se despertasen por completo.

– No puede ser, ya está escuchando su música deprimente a todo volumen. – Marshall se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y giró hasta quedar acostado boca arriba junto a Bonnibel.

– No seas malo. – le regañó Bonnie. – De todas maneras ya es muy tarde, nosotros somos los que nos pegamos a la cama, pero si quieres le voy a decir que cierta persona quiere seguir durmiendo.

Marshall sólo soltó palabras ininteligibles haciendo que Bonnibel pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía. – Vale, voy.

– Mhmhmrm. – Apenas la pelirosa se había movido hasta quedar sentada en una orilla de la cama, Marshall al mismo tiempo se arrastró lo más que pudo y le agarró un brazo. – Mejor déjalo, acostémonos de nuevo. – dijo sin modular.

Bonnibel rió. – Tú hiperactividad me tocó el corazón. – Dicho eso se paró, pero antes de salir se colocó unos pantalones. Quizás en aquella casa ya le tenían confianza, pero aún se sentía como si fuese una aprovechadora si caminaba en ropa interior libremente por los pasillos.

A medida que subía las escalas el sonido se hacía más estruendoso, nada quedaba para decir cuando, luego de golpear y no recibir respuesta, entreabrió la puerta de Marceline.

– Marceline. – habló, pero enseguida carraspeó, su voz había sido un murmullo bajo la lluvia. – ¿Marceline? – repitió levantando mucho más la voz. – Con permiso...

Inconscientemente una sonrisa dulce se escapó de sus labios. La imagen de Marceline, a pesar de sus casi veinte años, tirada de espaldas, aún vestida con la ropa del día anterior, en una cama completamente desecha y con el brazo tapándole los ojos pudo con ella. Se acercó a paso lento hasta sentarse en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de la chica y lo que restaba de colchón.

– Déjame adivinar. – habló Marceline de repente, adivinando la identidad de la chica. – Mi hermano te ha mandado como mensajera para que le baje a la música.

– Cincuenta y cincuenta. – respondió con una sonrisa.

– No juegues, ya gané. – agregó con la voz mezclada con un suspiro travieso que se escapó. – Si te molesta le bajo.

– No me molesta.

– Entonces todo está genial.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

– ... no lo sé.

Bonnibel levantó una ceja extrañada por la actitud desinteresada de su amiga. – ¿Te has visto ya? ¿Qué tipo de ánimo es ese, Marcy? – Bonnibel se había cruzado de brazos.

– El de 'no he dormido desde ayer'. –Marceline se sacó el brazo de los ojos.

– Anda... has vuelto a madrugar.

– Sí, estaba perdiendo la práctica, Bonnie, eso es grave... – La pelinegra bostezó y perdió la mirada en el techo, por encima del rostro de la pelirosa que le miraba expectante desde arriba. – Ahora sólo quiero dormir.

– Oh, entonces puedo deducir que me estás echando de tu habitación. – sentenció frunciendo el ceño con un falso enojo.

– Que especulativa eres. – le respondió siguiéndole el juego.

– Así que piensas que poner la música a todo volumen es mucho mejor que hablar un rato con tu amiga.

– Es mucho mejor que tu cara durante las mañanas. – Marceline intentó fruncir el ceño también, pero le salió tan mal actuado que Bonnibel no pudo soltar una carcajada. – ¡No te rías!

– Eres horrible actuando, mejor quédate con la música.

– Mira quién lo dice.

– ¿La de la cara horrible? – preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa juguetona. Marceline bufó y se cruzó de brazos para darse una vuelta y darle la espalda a la chica. – Y ahora te volteas para ignorarme. – Bonnibel se mordió el labio y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga para afirmarle del estómago con una mano atrayéndola a sí misma.

– N-no, Bonnie espera. – Marceline casi con desesperó afirmó la mano ajena, dueña de los dedos que se habían comenzado a mover en su estómago y la sujetó alejándola a duras penas cuando el cosquilleo hizo aparición en su vientre. Interiormente se maldecía, ¿por qué Bonnie solía ser tan cruel para someterla de una manera así? Si le gustaba sentirse poderosa lo estaba consiguiendo, ella sabía perfectamente que no aguantaba mucho rato si alguien le hacía cosquillas.

– Sueles ser un libro cerrado Marcy. – le dijo abrazándola por detrás para calmarla. – ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas lo que te pasa?

Marceline apretó los labios sin saber qué decir. Bonnibel de alguna manera había llevado la ruta de la situación perfectamente hasta donde quería, siempre lograba hacerlo. Dejó que el silencio, sólo roto por la música alternativa de fondo, se encargara de resolver las dudas. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Será que ella en su interior quería hacer como si nada jamás hubiese pasado.

Era una cobarde. Marceline curvó los labios en una sonrisa torcida.

Ante tal silencio Bonnibel sólo se mantenía con el rostro sereno. Ya había hecho todo lo que sabia, usó todas sus tácticas que siempre solían funcionar con la pelinegra, pero al parecer simplemente no quería hablar. Suspiró por lo bajo. Asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Marceline y dejó reposar su mejilla en la de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

– Las cosas con Flame se desplazaron.

Bonnibel levantó una ceja intentando disimular la pequeña satisfacción que sintió al hacerla hablar. No era que le gustase alabarse por hacer hablar a una chica cabezota si no que no aguantaba mucho ver a Marceline decaída. – ¿Desplazaron? ¿No quisiste decir aplazaron?

– No. – Los ojos de Marceline titubearon, no quería decir la palabra 'avanzar' ya que para ella lo que había ocurrido no fue exactamente avanzar.

– Entonces, ¿qué tal?

– Yo... no lo sé. – Marceline se removió para darse la vuelta y encarar a Bonnie. Por su parte la pelirosa se había alejado de Marceline para darle espacio y apoyó un codo en la almohada para sostener su cabeza. – Ella... – habló con un susurro avergonzado. Suspiró. – Ella me besó.

– ¿Te...? – Bonnibel sólo entreabrió la boca sin continuar con la oración. Frente a ella Marceline bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

– D-digo no algo tan así pero... de todas maneras...

Bonnie no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en la misma posición casi de piedra, mientras se limitaba a observar el rostro abochornado de la chica que no dejaba los ojos tranquilos en una misma posición buscando palabras para expresarse.

Y no supo por qué en ese momento se sintió tan mal.

* * *

N/A: Terminé decidiéndome por subir esto, no sé que tal está para ser sincera xD

PD: Gracias_ Gravity_ =3=

PD2: Aw, gracias por los reviews, no los esperaba la verdad xD Respecto a unas preguntas, claro que tiene continuación.


	2. II

Por fin pude subir este bendito capítulo =,= luego de tener dos semanas intensas de vacaciones con las fiestas patrias (yay) no pude pegar ojo con los exámenes de la siguiente al volver a la U... (soy una flojonaza que dejó todo de lado, para el último minuto y se fue a parrandear, me lo merezco q.q) y a cada que intentaba escribir me quedaba dormida xD

Perdón :c

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

El sonido agudo de la tetera inundó todos los pasillos de la planta baja. A lo lejos unos pasos se acercaron a toda velocidad, y al salir por la puerta de la habitación de Marshall, Bonnibel tuvo que afirmarse en la pared para no resbalarse y caer en medio de la carrera.

– Hierves demasiado rápido – le dijo mientras inclinaba la tetera para que el agua cayese de lleno en la taza color amarillo descansando en la mesa.

Marshall, que acababa de salir del baño luego de una ducha, asomó la cabeza hacia la cocina. Había sentido la pequeña carrera que alguien había hecho hasta allí y levantó una ceja cuando vio a Bonnibel moverse de un lado a otro entre el vapor de la tetera.

– Hey Bon. -saludó apoyado en el umbral.

– Ya saliste del baño, Marshall, ¿qué tal? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

– Me moría por uno, quería sacarme todo rastro de que estuve en el trabajo. – ladeó la cabeza siguiendo los movimientos de la chica y sonrió de medio lado mientras se acercaba sigilosamente. – ¿Preparando algo delicioso? – Marshall le besó el cuello. Bonnibel dio un pequeño brinco pero en seguida intentó controlar su cuerpo luego de la sorpresa y dejó el tazón con café en algún lugar seguro, lejos de su agarre.

– Me has asustado. – No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió al chico pegar su cuerpo al suyo, le había abrazado por la cintura y ahora tenía agarrada la parte baja de su cadera mientras la acercaba peligrosamente a la de él. – Y me vas a dejar empapada.

Marshall se rió roncamente. – Tengo una mejor idea, Bonnie. – Dicho eso le había comenzado a depositar besos del cuello que se extendieron hasta el hombro que iba desnudando al empujar la tela con su rostro, pero fue necesario ese extraño movimiento de Bonnibel para que el chico abriese un ojo y se diese cuenta de que la chica se estaba intentando voltear.

– Marshall... ahora no, por favor. – dijo con una sonrisa suplicante y con la cara un poco más roja que antes.

– ¿Q-...? – Marshall parpadeó confundido. – ¿Por qué? – Cuando vio a Bonnibel reír nerviosa y mirar hacia la taza de café, se detuvo a analizar la situación un poco más. Café, unas galletas, esa sonrisita culpable. Era todo tan obvio. – Ya veo. – dijo con una ceja fruncida. – Vas a alimentar a la rebelde sin causa.

– ¡Marshall! – le regañó golpeándole sutilmente en el pecho con un puño. – Hoy quedé con Marceline en la noche, simplemente preparaba la merienda antes de salir, llegará en cualquier momento.

– Ya veo.. – Marshall se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia cualquier otro lado, la última frase de Bonnibel le había cortado todo el rollo y en ese momento no podía culpar a nadie más que a su hermana. ¿Qué tanto debía hacer para pasarla bien con su novia? Todo por culpa de la noctívaga consanguínea.– De todas maneras eso no es impedimento para distraernos un rato. – agregó jugando con un mechón de pelo rosa, pero al instante bajó la mano con un mohín cabreado. Bonnibel le sonreía de una manera que resumía toda palabra existente y le obligaba a dar un paso atrás y controlarse. – Vale... esperare hasta que vuelvas.

* * *

**Convivencia**

#2

* * *

Un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja del pelinegro cuando la caja registradora con un _beep_ mostró lo que sería una cifra demasiado alta para su parecer.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y pasó los dedos por todos los rincones sin resultados. No tenía más dinero. Por debajo del flequillo siguió receloso los movimientos del chico tras la caja registradora, quien luego de apretar unos botones adoptó la típica postura arrogante de los empleados de esa tienda y lo miró. Cuando había pasado el suficiente tiempo en que Marshall no movió un músculo ni el chico dijo palabra, el susodicho tosió incómodo.

– Está listo. – silencio. – Puede... pagar ya.

– Tengo una duda. – soltó si inmutarse. – ¿esa cifra de ahí es lo que me vas a cobrar?

El empleado lo miró incrédulo. – Claro que sí, señor. – dijo un poco molesto por el tuteo anterior.

– Pero... pero eso es ridículo. – gruñó sin paciencia. – ¿Crees que soy idiota? Me estás cobrando un ojo de la cara por una estúpida cajetilla de cigarrillos.

El chico vaciló la mirada hacia ambos lados antes de volver la vista a Marshall y mirarle como si fuese la cosa más rara de la ciudad.

– Debería haber consultado el precio primero.

– Y tú debes estar tomándome el pelo. – puso un brazo en el mesón. – Jamás en ningún lugar me habían cobrado tanto, es casi el doble, es de locos.

Arreglándose la gorra, suspiró sin querer hacer más contacto visual con el pelinegro. Lo único que le había faltado en el día era encontrarse a alguien como él. – Entonces le recomiendo que devuelva los cigarrillos.

– Sabes qué, sabía que era una pésima idea entrar acá, no me llevaré nada de tu estúpida tienda.

Y dejando a un empleado medio boquiabierto y con varias palabras aguardando en su boca, el pelinegro dio media vuelta y salió a toda velocidad haciendo que un par de personas que habían estado en la fila tras de él lo mirasen.

– Mierda. – bufó mientras avanzaba por las calles.

Le chocaba cuando ocurrían ese tipo de cosas, a parte de que ese tipo era un cara dura si realmente pensaba cobrarle esa cantidad de dinero, cuando más ganas tenía de fumar resultaba no haber cajetillas en ningún local a la redonda, o sea la excusa que sea. Siempre ocurría algo.

Y así es como se hallaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, mosqueado por no poder satisfacer su deseo de tabaco. Lo peor de todo era que la raíz de las preocupaciones era cierta chica.

Marshall no se iba a detener a pensar si estaba exagerando o no, lo que tenía claro es que por segundo día consecutivo Bonnibel le negaba el paso. El día anterior había sido por que estaba cansada, y ahora que podían resultó ser por su hermana. Quizás era cierto que tenía razones sensatas, pero él jamás le había negado una noche a Bonnibel. Ahora lo tenía aguantándose y mordiéndose la lengua, obligándolo a mirar hacia otro lado, por eso mismo tuvo que salir a tomar aire.

¿O es que sólo él parecía darle importancia al sexo en la relación?

– Fueron sólo dos veces. –se repitió interiormente. – Probablemente estoy sobre-exagerando la situación. Pero de que Bonnibel me ha dicho que no dos veces, lo ha hecho.

Miró unos segundos hacia el cielo. Lo peor de todo era que se sumaba un tercer día. Mañana. Bonnibel solía hacer visitas semanales a su propio hogar para limpiarlo y porque no le gustaba dejarlo solo del todo y una que otra vez se le había echo tan tarde que se terminaba quedando dormida allí y volvía al otro día en la mañana.

Fue entonces que levantó ambas cejas cuando una idea furtiva se asomó por entre sus pensamientos. Era cierto, quizás estaba llevando las cosas más lejos, pero eso no impedía hacerle mover algunas piezas.

Sonrió de medio lado con un poco más de ánimo. – No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora. – Volvió la mirada hacia el frente. Estuvo un par de cuadras pensando en cómo no se había planteado antes proponerle a Bonnibel pasar una noche en su departamento, tendría todo en su favor, sin contar que ella se sentiría mucho más cómoda por estar en su propiedad y claramente, los dos solos. Serían aires nuevos.

– No me vendría mal un cigarro ahora. –susurró satisfecho consigo mismo.

¡Paf!

El golpe había sido tan repentino que Marshall no había alcanzado siquiera a darse cuenta de que había chocado realmente. La chica frente a él había dado dos pasos hacia atrás por culpa del impacto, y luego de ordenarse la ropa cruzó miradas con el aludido. La mirada azorada cambio drásticamente a una de sorpresa.

– ¡Marshall, eres tú!

El pelinegro parpadeó aturdido. Claro que era él, pero no respondió por el hecho de que su nueva compañía apareció de la nada desde la esquina y eso no ayudaba mucho. – ¿Flame? – Sus cejas se enarcaron cuando reconoció el cabello rojizo y la tes de la chica.

– Qué tal, ¿no has visto a tu hermana? –El chico sólo pudo entreabrir la boca y musitar algo parecido a un '¿ah?'. – Lo siento, eso fue repentino. –Sonrió rascándose la cabeza. – Es que justamente estaba con Marceline pero se me perdió de vista y...

– No tengo idea de dónde puede estar. –respondió sinceramente. La mayoría de las veces ignoraba los paraderos de su hermana por el simple hecho de que no sacaba mucho con saber a dónde iba si terminaría en otro lugar de la ciudad adentrada la noche o porque no le interesaba. – ¿Y cómo es eso que se te perdió de vista? ¿Ya consiguió super poderes el bicho?

Flame miró al suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas. – La verdad iba detrás de ella, necesitaba hablarle pero dobló en la esquina y ya no la vi más. Pensé que estaría cerca de acá.

La pelirroja suspiró decepcionada. Marshall torció la boca sin saber qué hacer y le dio un rápido vistazo a la calle. Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos, para sorpresa suya, en la otra cuadra una silueta conocida había aparecido por detrás de un edificio. Marceline miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle con rostro indiferente.

– Bueno, será mejor que m-...

– Ah. Ahí va.

Flame calló abruptamente y se volteó dos veces antes de reconocer a la chica avanzando a una velocidad considerable en dirección contraria.

– Woa. –soltó Flame, titubeando la mirada entre los dos hermanos sin saber cómo reaccionar. –¡Gracias, Marshall! –dijo finalmente, agitando un brazo en el aire.

El chico suspiró agotado y miró una vez más a la escena antes de intentar irse. Su hermana había dado un pequeño respingo al sentir la mano de Flame en su hombro, al parecer no la había visto. Luego de cruzar miradas las dos, Marceline dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Marshall frunció una ceja, ¿qué rayos con su hermana? Flame había agarrado del brazo a Marceline y comenzaron a hablar, sólo que las caras que ponían eran muy extrañas. El chico comenzó a acercarse a las dos sin mucho interés, y cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellas ya se habían callado, ahora sólo se miraban. Por un momento Marshall se sintió invisible, en ningún momento lo habían mirado o siquiera percatado de su presencia. Sólo cuando estuvo frente a frente a las dos vio la mirada de su hermana subir desde el rostro de Flame a la de él.

Marshall subió ambas cejas cuando Marceline palideció.

– ¿M-Marshall? ¿En qué momento llegaste?

– ¿Tan invisible soy? – le respondió.

– Uh, Marshall, perdónanos, no te habíamos visto.

– Ajá.

Un silencio de ultratumba los envolvió. Por unos momentos nadie dijo palabra, ni siquiera Marshall, que siempre solía hablar, pero en ese momento no le cuadraba mucho la situación, ¿era el el culpable del esa mudez? Marceline y Flame se miraron.

– Ya veo. – entrecerró los ojos mirando su hermana. – Bueno, mejor me largo.

– A...adiós Marshall. – se despidió Flame.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa logró restarle importancia al suceso en la calle -definitivamente su hermana era un bicho raro, y no quería indagar mucho en que tipo de cosas estaba metida- y descubrió que Bonnibel aún miraba televisión, sólo que en una posición diferente a la que tenía cuando salió. Se quitó la cazadora negra para colgarla y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su novia.

– ¿Y los cigarros? –preguntó Bonnibel mientras observaba al chico.

– Preferí no comprar, hubiese llegado con un dolor de cabeza y una cara de pocos amigos.

– Siempre problemas con ellos, ¿eh? –dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva. – Me hubieras pedido a mí que comprara, cuando vuelvo del trabajo parece que lo hiciera por entre el paraíso del tabaco. Cigarrillos por todos lados. –agregó al final cuando su novio le miró despistado.

– Eso me resolvería muchos problemas. –Marshall dejó caer la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos.

– También se lo facilita a Marcy.

– Así que a Marceline. – dijo con los ojos aún cerrados, su hermana se había adelantado.

Bonnibel se rió por lo bajo. – Se lo sugerí hace un par de días, no te preocupes.

Marshall abrió los ojos con pesadez. Ya entendía por qué cuando le preguntó de donde sacaba siempre tanto cigarrillo ella sólo se rió y dijo 'confidencial'. Era una maldita bribona, de eso si le hubiese gustado enterarse.

– Hablando del demonio, -miró a su novia.- me la encontré en la calle, al parecer te dejará esperando un rato más.

El semblante de Bonnibel cambio. – ¿Encontrar a quién? ¿Marceline? – Marshall asintió con la cabeza.

– De seguro se queda entre chismorreo y cuchicheo con Flame, –Marshall miró de soslayo a su novia que había tosido.– aunque de seguro con tanto silencio de por medio se demora menos. –agregó irónicamente, aunque sabía que Bonnibel no lo entendería.

– ¿Flame? –Bonnibel miró al suelo y luego de nuevo al chico. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Marshall parpadeó confundido cuando el rostro de su novia se mostró inquieto.

– Pues... conversar ya sabes... no lo sé, no sé que otro tipo de cosas hacen esas chicas.

– Ya veo. – el chico enarcó una ceja cuando su novia, sin decir más, se acomodó en el asiento y miró fijamente hacia adelante.

¿Pero qué carajo le ocurría a la gente ese día?

* * *

Desde que habían salido de la casa no cruzaron palabra. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Marceline sobre ella, pero no le podía hablar, no si aún tenía esa molestia en el pecho.

¿Por qué no le contaba lo que sucedía? Si Marceline era su amiga no entendía por qué nunca le hablaba acerca de lo de Flame. Entendía que estaba asustada, pero si aún confiaba en ella esperaba al menos ser de ayuda y prestar un oído o consejo. De no ser por Marshall no se hubiese enterado del inesperado encuentro entre ellas dos y de seguro ella ahora estaba peor, pero no le diría nada, enterraría todo con ella hasta cuando no diese más.

Si algo conocía al revés y al derecho de Marceline era su obstinación. Era una de las chicas más cabezotas que hasta ese momento conocía.

Le tocó ahora a ella mirar a su acompañante de reojo. La pelinegra se mantenía con las manos escondidas en el bolsillo de la sudadera negra y tenía una cara intranquila. Bonnibel suspiró, tampoco quería ignorarla durante toda la velada y arruinar el momento, sólo esperaba que en algún momento de la noche Marceline tocara el tema. Apretó las manos dándose ánimos.

– ¿A dónde iremos?

Marceline volteó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa y carraspeó pasa hacerlo pasar desapercibido. – ¿Quieres ir a comer primero? Conozco un buen lugar, podemos pedir tallarines.

– Tallarines, hace semanas que no como. – celebró Bonnibel.– Me encantaría. – Luego de que Marceline sonriese y volviera la mirada al frente más feliz, Bonnibel rió levemente para sí sobreentendiendo que la chica quiso hablar durante todo el camino pero no sabía como, cosa que le hizo al mismo tiempo sentirse un poco mal al haber sido la culpable.

Dio un paso hacia al lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Marceline, a lo que la chica sólo pudo mirarla sobresaltada pero, incorporándose enseguida, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirosa y la abrazó lo suficientemente firme pero delicado.

Bonnibel sonrió, no podía estar enojada con ella, menos si el hecho de estarlos le privaría de esos momentos. Se sentía tan segura cuando la morena la abrazaba o caminaba afirmándola del brazo que no lo cambiaría por nada. Al instante de juntarse un aroma peculiar chocó con los sentidos de la pelirosa quien sólo pudo hundirse un poco más en las ropas de su amiga.

Cuando se detuvieron y oyó la voz de Marceline anunciando que habían llegado se despegó de ella con un bufido, sintiendo el aire frío golpear su cuerpo luego de que Marceline la hubiese liberado del abrazo y su calor. Propuso entrar de inmediato.

Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos y rió entre dientes. A su lado Marceline le miraba sin comprender mucho e incluso intentó seguir la linea visión de la chica sin resultados.

– ¿Por qué esa cara Bon?

– Interesante elección, Marcy. – La mirada que la chica le había regalado hizo que Marceline se encrespara sobrecogida.

– ¿P-Por qué lo dices? – la pelinegra miró en todas las direcciones del restaurante.

– Pensé que te conocía, pero veo que este lado tuyo lo ignoré.

– A-aún no entiendo. – dijo un poco más asustada al notar la ironía en las palabras de su amiga.

Uno de los meseros del lugar se presentó ante ambas y, con un pequeño ademán, las invitó a sentarse.

Marceline se acomodó en la silla y se inclinó hacia un lado para comprobar en el bolsillo de que sí había llevado la billetera. Ya le había pasado una vez que se le olvidó el dinero y su acompañante tuvo que pagar. Lo último que dejaría es que Bonnibel llevara los gastos si ella era la que la había invitado.

– ¿No piensas que me siento incómoda contigo, verdad?

A Marceline se le abrió la boca cuando la pregunta pareció romper el mismo aire.

– Pero de qué demonios hablas Bon.

– Eres malísima mintiendo, lo sabes, –Bonnibel enarcó una ceja. – Ambas sabemos que la primera vez que salimos y me llevaste a un lugar con un escenario donde tocaban una música que jamás había escuchado me sorprendió, pero para la segunda, tercera, cuarta vez me terminé acostumbrando y hasta gustando, – se inclinó hacia delante. – que te esfuerces así es raro Marcy, tú misma me has dicho que no te sientes cómoda en estos lugares, si vamos a compartir algo juntas que sea algo que nos haga sentir bien a las dos, no es muy típico de ti además.

Marceline, quién todo ese tiempo se había mantenido de una pieza escuchando a la chica frente a ella que a cada palabra que decía parecía ir más enserio, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas. En seguida miró al suelo como cual ladrón era descubierto sin poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y se arregló el flequillo, que claramente no necesitaba ser arreglado.

– No es que me moleste... – la mirada de Marceline se desvió hacia un lado. – bueno, quizás el hecho de no tener música de fondo sí me choca, pero esta vez quería que fuésemos a algún sitio que frecuentabas ir, todas nuestras salidas parecen salir de un capricho mío.

– Por el amor de... – Bonnibel se pegó en la frente y miró al techo. – ¿Crees que si me molestara te acompañaría?

Marceline miró fijamente a su interlocutora sintiendo un calor en el pecho. – Entonces... ¿no te gustó venir acá?

– Lo amo.

Marceline levantó ambas cejas y luego de unos segundos más compartiendo miradas se echaron a reír sintiendo que el ambiente cambiaba drásticamente.

Luego de ordenar no se dieron cuenta del momento que las dos terminaron de comer, entre conversación e historia el tono rojizo que el sol del ocaso le había dado a las cosas y a sus rostros fue reemplazado por el cielo completamente negro. Esa noche no hubo luna, por lo que Marceline, con un resoplo satisfecho, se encontró luchando contra los reflejos del ventanal junto a ellas para lograr ver las estrellas pero perdió en el intento.

En ese momento una batería suave le hizo prestar atención a los sonidos de fondo, cosa que cuando el saxofón con el bajo hicieron aparición Marceline volteó para buscar la procedencia del sonido. Descubrió que había uno que otro parlante furtivo en las esquinas del restaurante.

Bonnibel rió despacio llamando su atención.

– ¿Qué han sido todas esas caras?

– Las caras del jazz. – dijo cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la melodía. Siempre le había apasionado la sensualidad de ese género.

Bonnibel negó con la cabeza. – Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo será el día en que me toques algo en tu bajo?

Marceline abrió un ojo. La chica frente a ella tenía un nuevo brillo en los ojos. – Cuando quieras, Bon.

– Quiero escucharte. –agregó mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Nunca lo has hecho? –se acomodó en la silla. – Todas las tardes toco en mi pieza.

– Sí, siempre te escucho, pero me refería a que toques para mí.

– Oh, – Marceline sonrió. – claro.

Bonnibel se quedó pensando un poco más antes de volver a hablar.– ¿Marcy, no tenías banda? – dijo, y apoyó un codo en la mesa para descansar el mentón sobre la muñeca.

– Sí, ensayamos todos los fines de semana, hay veces en que tocamos en algunos lugares, pero últimamente no nos ha ido muy bien, más veces he tenido que ir a tocar sola como fondo musical a algunos bares. –suspiró con un dejo de decepción.

– Lamento eso. Aunque me parece divertido eso de ir a tocar a lugares por las noches. – una pequeña sonrisa creció en los labios de Bonnibel. – ¿No te molesta que vaya algún día a verte?

– Claro que no, Bon, aunque no es como si me viese mucho, – la pelinegra rió. – estoy sentada en una esquina y el bajo es muy sutil, creo que mejor sería que vayas primordialmente a comer.

– Pero yo te quería ir a ver. – Bonnibel hizo un puchero que logró sacar una risa a la pelinegra.

– Como quieras, –dijo con una sonrisa. – aunque sé que pasará eso, terminarás diciéndome que no lograste ver ni siquiera una punta de mi pelo con todo el gentío, apenas mi bajo con el bullicio, ya una vez ocurrió con Flame...

La voz de la pelinegra terminó en un hilo. Una sonrisa sin mucho entusiasmo brotó de su boca y nuevamente se dedicó a mirar por el ventanal para restarle importancia a la situación, cosa que provocó el resultado contrario en las dos. Bonnibel se relamió los labios un tanto inquieta por haber llegado al tema antes de lo esperado.

– Cómo han ido las cosas con ella.

Marceline apretó con suavidad los labios, sin saber cómo responder ante esa pregunta carente de entonación interrogativa. ¿Cómo iban las cosas con Flame? Intentó responderse internamente antes de decirlo, pero era algo que ella tampoco sabía.

– Sé que estás confundida. –agregó Bonnibel leyendo las expresiones de Marceline. – Pero quizás si lo compartes conmigo te puedas aclarar...–entreabrió los labios cuando Marceline titubeó.– sólo si quieres...–miró al mantel.

– Hoy me encontré con Flame.– dijo enseguida ante la mirada apesadumbrada de su interlocutora, subiendo una mano a la mesa para tomar la de la pelirosa.– Quería aclarar algunas cosas...

– ¿Aclarar?

– Me dijo... me dijo que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. – Bonnibel pestañeó confundida.– Quiero decir, mientras yo no tenga una idea clara de lo que quiero...

Marceline se mordió un labio.

– Marcy. –Bonnibel apretó la mano de la morena procesando la información que le había sido entregada. Miró al techo antes de completar la frase en su boca.– ¿Te refieres a si te gustan los chicos verdad? – Marceline asintió levemente. – Y, ¿te gustan?

– No...lo sé. Agh.–Marceline se pasó una mano por el rostro.– No lo sé, Bon.

– ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

Las dos se miraron, Marceline tenía las mejillas un poco más rojas que antes. – Porque creo que si siento una atracción con las chicas diferente a la que con los chicos... eso los eliminaría de la lista, ¿no?

– Lo haría. –respondió, siguiendo con la mirada a su acompañante al suspirar. – En estos casos sólo puedes darle tiempo al tiempo, no te exijas, si se habla de sentimientos no es bueno forzarlos. Tampoco les tengas miedo, –le sonrió. – además si así, ¿qué?

Marceline miró hacia un lado pensativa y luego sonrió. La sonrisa se transformó en una pequeña risa que provocó que Bonnibel sonriese también. – Gracias, Bonnie, sabes soy una idiota para estas cosas.

– Y eres una cabezota. –le regañó. – ¿Por qué te lo guardas?

La velada terminó sin otras sorpresas o malas pasadas. Nuevamente caminaban a casa abrazadas. Las calles estaban un poco más vacías que antes y Bonnibel disfrutaba del silencio entre las dos, de alguna manera no se le hacía incómodo, no era que no hablasen por no tener qué decir, era un silencio acogedor.

Todo lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante pareció irreal, será que no se esperaba que en ese momento, luego de haber maldecido el lado cerrado de Marceline le contase todo de un disparo. Luego de pagar, Bonnibel no se había podido aguantar el hecho de preguntarle si lograba ver a Flame como algo más, pero cuando Marceline aseguró que la pelirroja era algo como su hermana, respiró un poco más tranquila, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Mientras caminaban, subió la mirada hasta el rostro de la más alta que tenía la mirada perdida en el camino y un pensamiento fortuito hizo aparición.

¿Cómo sería si Marceline consiguiese novio?

Bonnibel enarcó una ceja mirando al frente. En ese caso no sería novio, sería _novia, _o al menos eso le había confesado en el restaurante, aunque no estuviese segura aún de lo que sentía. ¿Las cosas cambiarían?

Negó con la cabeza levemente haciendo que Marceline la mirase. Bonnibel se rió e hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

No veía la manera en que las cosas cambiaran, ella estaba con Marshall pero aún así no podía restarle importancia a su hermana, le gustaban los ratos que pasaban juntas, y ahora que lo pensaba, pasaba casi tanto tiempo con ella que con su novio, pero claramente algunas cosas eran las que hacía la diferencia.

Al menos no esa, a veces caminaba abrazada a Marshall pero también le gustaba hacerlo con Marceline.

Claramente de su parte las cosas no cambiarían, ¿pero del lado de ella? No sabía como era la actitud de Marceline manteniendo una relación amorosa. ¿Le daría más tiempo a su novia que a ella? Si se encontraba a alguien represor lo más probable es que no le dejase estar como lo estaban en ese momento, por el hecho de ser las dos chicas claro esta. Era diferente si Marshall las veía abrazadas.

Bonnibel resopló cabreada. Estaba llevando todo demasiado lejos y prefirió no seguir, no le había sentido muy bien liarse tanto con algo que aún se veía lejano...

Pero que quizás pasaría.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué tú qué?!

– Con un demonio... ¡Pareces loca gritando!

– Y tú eres un descarado polifacético.

Marceline se cruzó de brazos sin poder controlar la indignación, y el rostro desinteresado de su hermano no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

– Sólo te estoy pidiendo tu estúpida moto por una estúpida noche.

– ¿Sí, ah? ¿Irás a hacer carreritas de nuevo, _hermanito_? – le dijo con aborrecimiento.

– ¡Marceline, eso fue hace dos años, maldita sea! – respondió Marshall, poniendo un grito en el cielo.

– ¿Entonces? Si es que se puede saber.

– Sólo quiero llevar a Bon.

Luego de su hermano terminase la frase, la carcasa dura que Marceline había creado se derrumbó de a poco. En su cabeza unas cosas encajaron y entornó la boca.

Si mal no recordaba la noche anterior, en el restaurante, Bonnibel le había dicho que iría con Marshall a su departamento al día siguiente, como nexo a una pregunta en la que participaba el pelinegro. Así que, por lo visto, Marshall quería llevar en _su_ moto a _su_ amiga. Por lo menos sabía que no mentía, pero ponía las manos al fuego a que Marshall le había prometido a Bonnibel llevarla a sabiendas de que no tenía carro y, conociéndolo, no se detendría a pensar a gastar dinero en taxi.

Marceline suspiró hastiada. Esas eran las consecuencias de tener un hermano tan patoso.

– En vista de que tu fabuloso plan incluye a Bonnie, te prestaré las llaves... sólo por hoy, no te hagas la idea ni la costumbre. – amenazó.

– Ni que me las hiciera... gracias. – agregó sin modular ni respirar.

Marceline simplemente dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, luchando por ignorar la sensación asqueada de su hermano dando las gracias.

– Deberé ir aun psicólogo ahora. – dijo, mientras buscaba las llaves en su cuarto.

Cuando había llegado a la planta baja se encontró con que Bonnibel estaba con su hermano. No pudo evitar pensar que lucía realmente linda con esa remera casual y falda corta, aunque eventualmente siempre luciese femenina y agraciada con las prendas que usaba incluso en la casa. Sacudió la cabeza antes de darle las llaves a su hermano.

– Nos vemos Marcy. –se despidió Bonnibel antes de ser casi arrastrada por Marshall al exterior.

– Cuídate del loco. –le respondió entre broma y enserio antes de que cerraran la puerta. –Sola en casa... –suspiró dando una vuelta sobre sí. –Creo que tomaré un baño y... veré qué hacer. –agregó con un rastro de amargura al pensar por un segundo en llamar a Flame. A veces la costumbre de tener a la chica en casa le traicionaban.

Marshall se detuvo al seco cuando su novia repentinamente había soltado una maldición y la miró.

– ¿Ocurrió algo, Bon?

– Creo que... –dijo mientras abría su bolso y lo registraba rápidamente. –Rayos, olvidé las galletas dentro.

– ¿Galletas? –preguntó con una ceja en alto.

– Iba a llevarlas por si nos daba hambre. –respondió recibiendo una risa de parte de Marshall.

– Ten, te espero en la moto.

– No tardo. – Tomó las llaves que su novio le había tendido y dio media vuelta.

Una vez dentro miró hacia ambos lados pero no vio rastros de Marceline. Lo más probable es que estuviese en su habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el paquete de galletas no estaba. Por un momento pensó en la pelinegra, pero Marceline no solía tener la costumbre de comer cosas ajenas, por lo que registró los cajones uno por uno.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

Su vista se desvió un instante hacia un lado. –"_¿Será Marshall quiere entrar?" _–Pensó. –_"Después de todo yo tengo sus llaves."_

Con un poco de inseguridad volvió en sus quehaceres pero el segundo golpe a la madera le hizo detenerse por completo. Sólo el grito de cierta chica la obligó a quedarse en el sitio dudando si ir o no ir.

– Con un demonio, ¡ya voy! –gritó Marceline saliendo rápidamente del baño. Para suerte de ella aún no se había desvestido. – Esta gente impaciente. –maldijo antes de darle vuelta al pomo.

Bonnibel, tras reconocer la voz de la pelinegra sonrió y tuvo la intención de salir de la cocina para saludarle y aprovechar de preguntar sobre el paradero de ciertas galletas, pero cuando alcanzó a ver a la persona que golpeaba se quedó de piedra e instintivamente se volvió a meter en la cocina apoyándose en la pared.

– F... ¿Flame? –soltó Marceline vacilando entre los dos ojos de la pelirroja. – Flame. –repitió con un poco más de seguridad.

– Venía a verte, Marceline. –Flame torció la boca sin saber que más decir. – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro, claro. – La pelinegra se regañó interiormente por sus respuestas tan aturdidas, era sólo que la repentina visión de la chica frente a ella le había abrumado. – ¿Quieres algo? Si quieres te puedo dar un vaso de jugo.

En la cocina, Bonnibel dio un respingo que le heló la espalda. Se incorporó asustada cuando se encontró a ella misma oyendo la conversación y miró en todas las direcciones sin saber qué hacer si Marceline la encontraba ahí. Por un momento pensó en aparecer repentinamente y mostrarse tan sorprendida como la mirarían a ella, pero una vez más unas palabras la detuvieron.

– No gracias, no tengo sed.

– Oh... vale.

Bonnibel se colocó una mano en el pecho alarmada. Su cabeza no pensaba lo suficientemente rápido como a ella le hubiese gustado, por lo que simplemente se volvió a apoyar en la pared y sólo dejó que las cosas pasaran. No sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que si se mostraba arruinaría todo.

Marceline desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado sintiendo el peso de lo que significaba el silencio incómodo, pero para mal y bien de ella, Flame volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Lo he estado pensando, Marceline.

– ¿Pensar? –repitió temerosa de la manera en que Flame llevaba las cosas con prisa, tanto que llegaban a ser algo violentas.

– Sí. –los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en los de la aludida y se comenzó a acercar lentamente a su amiga. – Sabes, si me hubieses preguntado hace unos días si lo que hice aquella vez estuvo bien... te lo negaría.

– Lo que hiciste. – Marceline no tenía palabras, tampoco sabía las verdaderas intenciones de Flame, por lo que el único recurso que le quedaba era repetir todo lo que la chica dijera para al menos seguir el curso de la conversación. Dio inconscientemente un paso atrás.

– Ya sabes... cuando te besé. –un pequeño color borgoña apareció en las mejillas de ambas.

Marceline procesó las palabras de la chica y decidió quedarse callada sintiéndose acorralada.

– Me alegra haberlo hecho. –Marceline levantó ambas cejas ante la respuesta de la chica. Flame dio el último paso que las dejo a unas palma de cercanía. – Sé que estás confundida, Marceline, y no es tu culpa, todos hemos estado confundidos alguna vez, pero es cosa de que el tiempo se encargue de trazarnos lo que sería una lluvia de respuestas que pronto te caerá sobre el rostro, pero primero empezará como una leve llovizna, no te apresures.

– Espero que sea así, Flame.

– En lo que respecta a mí... ya he tomado una decisión.

Marceline de a poco comenzó a respirar más rápido cuando, horrorizada, vio cómo el rostro de la pelirroja se encargaba de acortar los pocos centímetros que ya quedaban entre las dos bocas a cada segundo que pasaba.

– _Yo_ voy a ser lo que trae la lluvia. –En su cabeza comenzó una batalla de qué hacer, qué pasaría si hacía tal cosa, qué consecuencias traería, por lo que su lentitud le llevó a su propia perdición cuando, por segunda vez, sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

Una vez más se quedó de piedra y el hecho de que la pelirroja luchara con su lengua por ahondar el beso no ayudó en lo absoluto. Incluso tuvo miedo de alejar a Flame de un empujón, ya que no sabía lo que significaba para ella aquello.

En pocas palabras se encontró entre la espada y la pared.

Luego del silencio que había seguido la acalorada conversación de ambas, Bonnibel había dudado en presentarse o no. Por un momento pensó que las chicas ya se habían ido, por lo que, sutilmente, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando vio a las dos chicas besándose se quedó de una pieza. Marceline lentamente cerraba los ojos tras el beso, y cuando vio a Flame atrapar el cuello de la pelinegra con sus brazos se dio cuenta de que no había respirado frente a la escena en todo ese rato. Se volvió a meter en la cocina y se apoyó nuevamente en la pared, sintiendo con horror como le costaba respirar. Un casi inaudible silbido aparecía en su garganta cuando inhalaba, la tenía cerrada, sin contar el hecho de que su corazón palpitara rápido y con dolor.

¿Marceline le estaba correspondiendo al beso?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, sólo sabía que cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para volver a mirar, las chicas ya no estaban en la sala.

No se detuvo a pensar dónde se habían metido, si habían salido, si le verían aparecer, lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por sus propios pies que sólo querían sacarla corriendo de allí.

El paradero de las galletas ya ni siquiera importaba.


End file.
